dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Finders Keepers
} |name = Finders Keepers |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Finders Keepers.png |px=270px |start =Isabela |end =Martin |prereqs = |location = The Hanged Man |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Finders Keepers is a secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition After completing the Fools Rush In quest, travel to the Hanged Man. Isabela will tell you about Martin. Walkthrough #Find Martin in the back of the Hanged Man, where he will tell you of what he needs from you. #Travel to the Docks during the day and speak to the longshoremen. #Find Harbormaster Liam and deal with his assistant Aden. You can bribe Aden with 2 gold, or if Hawke has an aggressive personality you can successfully threaten him. If you wish to refuse Aden's offer, you can return to the docks at night and steal the Dockside Redirect. #Travel to Woodrow's Warehouse and fight the raiders inside. Find the marked treasure chest at the end of the dock to locate Martin's cargo. #Return to Martin at the Hanged Man. #If you tell Martin the location he will give you a discount for poisons for the rest of the game. #Do note that if you steal the papers, you will have to enter the Warehouse at night, not during the day as the questmarker would have you believe. When approaching the Warehouse at night, the guard outside might be asleep. It is reported that sometimes when this happens, the raiders inside the warehouse will not attack and you will not be able to proceed. Returning outside and speaking to the guard to make him attack, and then re-entering the warehouse resolves this. Note: You do not have to enter the warehouse during the day even if you bribe Aden. You can go and talk to the guards. One of the options will allow you to come back later. You lose some experience, but there is only a single guard at the door instead of three. Results First dialog with Martin - Accepting the quest. * . * . Threatening Aden, the harbor master's assistant. * . If you bribe Aden. * . Attempting to trick the guards outside the warehouse. * . * . Note that you either get one or the other, depending on whether or not Merrill is in your party. Quest reward depends on the choices made in the final dialog with Martin (numbers before dialog options refer to the position of that option on the dialog wheel): Part 1 1. "Woodrow's warehouse." (ends the conversation). 800 XP, 2 3. "I'm not telling you." Part 2 1. "I'll tell you for a price." 1200 XP, 4 3. "Sorry." 400 XP If you choose not to give Aden the 2 gold, Isabela (if you have her in you party) will propose to come back at night and look at the information instead. The quest marker appears in the Kirkwall map for the day, but it must be entered at night. To be more specific, the marker at Kirkwall appears during "Day Docks". The marker in the "Day Docks" map will NOT appear. It WILL appear during "Night Docks". Read the walkthrough for a more detailed guide. Bugs * If you have neither Isabela, Anders nor Aveline in your group when you take the sample from the marked treasure chest in the warehouse, Aveline's disembodied voice will note that the cargo is illegal poison. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests